


Arigatō, oto-chan

by ellieblue



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alchemy, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fullmetal, Future, Other, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, elicia, hughes - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieblue/pseuds/ellieblue
Summary: O chirihajime estava próximo e as pétalas das sakuras iriam embora, assim como a lembrança de seu pai.Alguns anos se passaram desde a morte de Maes Hughes e as noites pareciam durar tempo demais na opinião de Elicia, sua filha. Por isso, a garota tomou uma grande decisão: se tornaria alquimista, a melhor de todas.





	Arigatō, oto-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence, todos os personagens e elementos desse universo pertencem a Hiromu Arakawa. Essa fic se passa alguns anos depois do final do anime e foi feita para o desafio #tiposdepai do Grupo Inkspired.  
> Espero que gostem!

 

A gota de suor percorreu toda a face branca até o queixo, onde foi tirada pela mão suja da garota. O cansaço era notável, seu corpo não aguentaria muito mais que aquilo. Dos lábios esbranquiçados, saia a respiração pesada, enquanto o peito subia e descia rapidamente. Piscou os olhos mais uma vez, lançando um olhar de canto para o vulto a sua esquerda, apertou os punhos ao perceber que aquela era uma armadilha e, de novo, olhou para o lugar onde ele esteve em outro momento. Quando notou a presença de um vulto à direita, passou a correr para desviar-se das chamas, era uma armadilha, ela sabia.

Dali conseguia ver todo o espaço, inclusive, onde o homem estava. O som de reprovação veio com um balanço negativo de cabeça, para o rapaz, Elicia não tinha seguido pelo melhor caminho, mas o que ele não sabia era que a garota tinha um plano. Caminhando calmamente, o sujeito de cabelo negros olhava intensamente para a garota que exibia um sorriso no rosto avermelhado.

― Não deveria estar sorrindo, Elicia ― falou o homem. ― Sua técnica te colocaria em risco se essa fosse uma situação real.

― Mas não é real, tio? ― perguntou a garota. ― Eu estou treinando com o Fürher, não estou? É real para mim.

― Você tem muito o que aprender, garota. Se fosse uma situação real, você já estaria morta.

― Então, está facilitando para mim? ― perguntou, aumentado o sorriso, o que fez com que o estômago de Roy revirasse.

― Tenho cara de quem facilita alguma coisa, Elicia? ― Então, Mustang sorriu, algo que não foi muito bem interpretado pela garota. Talvez ela houvesse provocado demais.

Juntando as mãos, o homem fez da terra o inferno e, com apenas um estalar de dedos, pôs fogo em metade do lugar. Mas as chamas não tocaram o corpo de Elicia, pois, no mesmo instante, a garota levou as mãos ao chão. Colunas gigantes surgiram da terra, prendendo o Fürher em uma quase muralha de pedra.

― Boa técnica, você planejou isso enquanto me observava? ― falou Mustang depois de algum tempo, batendo palmas de forma lenta. Deixando um suspiro sair, Roy deixou suas mãos tocarem o chão, mudando toda a estrutura do muro e, caminhando calmamente, seguiu até o lugar onde Elicia estava.

― Uhum.

― Não posso dizer que não é surpreendente. Vocês estava usando o que? Waidanshu? ― Passou a divagar por algum tempo, soltando palavras desconexas que ficaram embaralhadas na cabeça da adolescente. ― Quem te ensinou a fazer isso?

― Alphonse. Ele me ensinou o básico quando veio visitar a tia Winry.

― Só podia ser. ― Revirou os olhos. ― Parece que você está morta. Esse treinamento acabou, você já pode ir, nos vemos no próximo mês.

― Certo, certo.

― E, Elicia.

― O que?

― Melhore as suas questões de estratégia, você tem potencial para ser uma estrategista nata, mas precisa observar as coisas com mais cautela antes de partir para ação. E tem outra coisa também, sua técnica pode ser surpreendente para uma pessoa da sua idade, mas pode ser anulada por qualquer um que tenha um conhecimento maior que o seu num campo de batalha ― pontuou com os dedos voltados para cima, como se contasse o que teria que dizer.

― Okay, tio. ― A voz saiu num tom desolado, que não passou despercebido por Mustang. Talvez ele estivesse sendo duro demais com a garota.

― Não fique assim, certo? Você está aprendendo, não quero que você fique aí se martirizando por isso, trabalhe e você será uma ótima alquimista.

Elicia lhe lançou um olhar um pouco mais animado, assentindo com cabeça. Vagarosamente, pegou a bolsa, colocada em um dos galhos da árvore e, com um aceno de cabeça, pôs-se a caminhar para seu recanto.

― Ah! E, garota Hughes ― Roy chamou em alta voz, fazendo com que a adolescente sobresaltasse já no meio do caminho. ― Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso de você.

― Eu sei ― ela concordou. ― Obrigada, Fürher.

**888**

Pé ante pé, pé ante pé. Os olhos abriram e fecharam várias vezes, enquanto dos lábios saiam murmúrios desconexos sobre como a garota de cabelos claros poderia mudar a sua forma de pensar. Pé ante pé, pé ante pé, seguindo o caminho vazio até o lugar onde todos evitavam ir. Nada mais que uma vez por ano, percebeu aquilo quando ainda tinha dez anos e, por isso, soube que era um pouco estranha em relação ao resto das pessoas.

Pé ante pé, pé ante pé, parou em frente aos portões de ferro e os empurrou, adentrando no espaço calmo. Gostava do verde do gramado e da palidez das sepulturas, em uma delas podia ser observado o seu nome em alto relevo, Maes Hughes. Sentou-se sobre a grama, olhando para o céu e sorriu, aquele era o aniversário dele, talvez estivesse atrasada.

― Hey, oto-chan, como está? ― começou, jogando as costas sobre o chão com os olhos vidrados na tela que era o céu cheio de nuvens, poderia chover naquele dia. ― O dia está bonito, não acha? As sakuras* já desabrocharam e o chirihajime* está próximo, okaa-san quer ir até a Cidade do Leste, por alguma razão que ela não quis me contar, não sei se quero ir.

― Você deveria ― ele falou em um tom calmo. ― Sua mãe deve ter alguma razão especial para viajar até a Cidade do Leste, talvez ela queira ver a sakurafubuki*.

― Eu não sei, quero ficar aqui na Central, treinar mais um pouco.

― Não se force demais, okay? Dê tempo ao tempo, treinar é bom, mas não surte. ― Ajeitou os óculos sobre o rosto e sorriu de orelha a orelha, fazendo a expressão da menina passar de insegura para confusa. ― Então, você usou uma combinação de waidanshu e alquimia contra o Fürher? Essa é a minha garota! Sabia que você poderia calar a boca daquele convencido.

― Como sabe disso?

― Vai por mim, eu sei de muitas coisas ― falou num tom sobrepujado. ― Alphonse te ensinou isso, não foi? Aquele garoto cresceu tanto, nem parece que Já foi uma alma numa armadura vazia.

― Oto-san! ― exclamou repreensiva. ― Tio Al não merece ser tratado desse jeito.

― Tio Al? Ele virou seu tio Al?

― Sim?

― Ah, aquele moleque!

― O que tem o tio Alphonse?

― Nada, nada. ― Os olhos da garota arregalaram quando a compreensão caiu por terra. Não, não podia ser aquilo. Um sorriso travesso ocupou os lábios finos da adolescente. Seu pai era bobo?

― Oto-san está com ciúmes?

― Ciúmes? Que ciúmes?

― É, você está com ciúmes.

― Não, eu não estou.

― Pode ficar tranquilo, oto-san, tio Al nunca vai tomar o seu lugar ― falou, num tom leve, o que fez Hughes sorrir sem dentes. ― Além do mais, seria mais fácil o tio Ed fazer isso do que o tio Al. ― Elicia passou a rir ao ver o pai ficar sério, era tão bom brincar com ele daquele jeito. ― Estou brincando, to-chan, não fique tão sério.

― De qualquer forma, como vão os treinos? ― perguntou, balançando a cabeça negativamente, viu a garota suspirar e tomar coragem para contar.

― Eu não sei ao certo, bem? Não acho que esteja progredindo, é como se estivesse empacada em um único lugar, sabe?

― Ei, não fique assim, o processo de aprendizado é extenso. E, olha, você está juntando duas técnicas diferentes, duvido que alguma garota da sua idade consiga isso. ― O tom de voz era confortável, chegava como seda aos ouvidos de Elicia, os olhos arderam em meio às palavras de seu pai. ― Acredito que logo você possa virar uma alquimista federal e, depois, vai dar na cara daquele desgraçado do Mustang.

― Eu vou tirar aquele velho daquela cadeira e vou sentar nela como uma ótima Fürher!

― Oh meu Deus, o que aquele crápula fez com a minha filhinha inocente? Você parece ele falando assim.

― Acho que tenho que passar menos tempo com o tio Mustang.

― Não, até que é bom, só não deixe essa ambição te mudar, certo?

― Certo. ― A brisa da primavera tocou a pele da garota de cabelos trançados, fazendo com que os olhos fechassem brevemente.

― Estou orgulhoso de você. ― Dos olhos esverdeados, as lágrimas surgiram, banhando o rosto numa mistura intensa de alegria e tristeza. Seu pai lhe dizia aquelas palavras como se fossem a coisa mais simples de se fazer. Mas, para ela, eram como se o mundo estivesse em suas mãos naquele momento.

― Arigatō, oto-chan.

**888**  

Era madrugada quando as pétalas rosadas passaram a cair e pranto baixo da menina em um dos quartos de uma estalagem qualquer foi ignorado pela dona que andava pela casa, procurando por nada em específico. O peito doía como no dia em que ele fora embora como as sakuras na primavera. Do choro saíram entrecortadas as palavras pesarosas numa repetição dolorosa e desesperada:

― Arigatō, Arigatō… Oto-chan.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sakura: flor de cerejeira;  
> *Chirihajime: parte específica da floração das sakuras, quando as pétalas começam a cair;  
> *Sakurafubuki: quando as pétalas se desprendem das árvores, originando a chuva de pétalas.


End file.
